deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Spider-Man 2099
This article is about Miguel O'Hara. For the other heroes named Spider-Man, see Spider-Man or Miles Morales Miguel O'Hara, AKA Spider-Man, is a superhero from Marvel Comics in the year 2099, and is thus commonly referred to as Spider-Man 2099 to distinguish himself from the original Spider-Man. He appeared in the 86th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099, where he fought against Batman Beyond from DC Comics. He was voiced by Todd Haberkorn, while Lyla was voiced by Alex Moore. History Miguel O'Hara was the head genetics scientist of Alchemax that was designed to create supersoldiers called "Corporate Raiders. Tired of seeing human test subjects dying, Miguel decided to use himself on the genetic alteration machine, only for a jealous employee to sabotage it. This caused Miguel's DNA to mix with spider DNA, and received the same Spider Powers the original Spider-Man once had. Now realizing how ignorant he was, and seeing how Alchemax caused a lot of pain, Miguel took the name of Spider-Man and declared his war against mega-corporations for the public. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Full Name: Miguel O'Hara * Nickname: Miggy * Height: 5'10" | 1.77 m * Weight: 170 lbs | 77 kg * Hometown: Neuvo York * Self-taught martial artist * Married to Xina Kwan * CEO of Alchemax Abilities * Spinneret web shooters * Taloned hands & feet * Fangs with paralyzing venom * Genius intellect * Superhuman strength * Superhuman speed * Extremely sensitive vision * Accelerated healing Spider Suit * Unstable Molecular Fabric * Conforms to talons * Glides via Light Byte cape * Can survive a shot from a howitzer * Flight through feet boosters * Infrared vision * Spider-saucer projectiles * Actually a Day of the Dead costume LYrate Lifeform Approximation * Nickname: LYla * Wrist mounted for portability * Nanosecond timing capability * 360 degree recording & monitoring * Can cast holograms * Superb hacking ability * Can compute advanced calculations * Image inspired by Marilyn Monroe Feats * Ripped apart a tank * Survived shotgun blast to the chest * Dismembered Venom 2099 * Hacked the Alchemax security computer * Lifted Mjolnir * Held up building piece with another Spider-Man * Defeated Venom, Hulk 2099, the Whizzer, and a wannabe Thor DEATH BATTLE! Quotes Note: Lyla's quotes are highlighted in Bold. * "Who the shock are you?" * "Right back at ya Batty!" * "Hey Lyla, give me a reading on this vampire guy, yeah?" * "Of course, Miguel." * "I can't identify his tech or fighting style, but I can try hacking his suit." * "Rgh! I can't move!" * "Damn, that hurt!" * "How's the hack going?" * "*Sigh* Nowhere fast..." * "Can my fangs pierce his suit?" * "I think so." * "Then I'll finish this myself!" * "Lyla!? LYLA!" Gallery Spiderman2099 50568 thumb.gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Miguel_O'Hara_(Earth-928)_0002.jpg|Miguel's venomous fangs spider_man_2099_talons_by_pokesega64-d94gqxb.jpg|Miguel's talons LYrate_Lifeform_Approximation_(Earth-928)_Spider-Man_2099_Vol_2_6.jpg|Lyla Miguel's new suit.jpg|Miguel's new suit Trivia * Spider-Man 2099 is the second Hispanic character to appear, after Bane, and with the next one being Miles Morales. * Spider-Man 2099 is the 16th Marvel character to appear, after Rogue, Thor, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Beast, Doctor Doom, Wolverine, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Venom, Captain Marvel and Silver Samurai, and with the next ten being Black Panther, Doctor Strange, Carnage, Daredevil, Ultron, Thanos, Namor, Black Widow, Ghost Rider and Miles Morales. ** He is also the 12th Marvel character to fight a DC character, after Rogue, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Venom and Thor, and with the next eight being Black Panther, Doctor Strange, Daredevil, Thanos, Namor, Captain Marvel, Ghost Rider and Miles Morales. ** He is also the ninth Marvel character to lose, after Captain America, Beast, Wolverine, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai and Thor, and with the next seven being Doctor Strange, Carnage, Daredevil, Thanos, Namor, Deadpool and Miles Morales. ** He is also the third Spider-Man character to appear, after Spider-Man and Venom, and with the next two being Carnage and Miles Morales. *** He is the first one to lose, with the next two being Carnage and Miles Morales. * Spider-Man 2099 is the fourth combatant aided by an A.I. in their battle, after Iron Man, The Meta and Agent Carolina. ** He is also the second of them to lose, after The Meta. * Spider-Man 2099 is the third combatant to be voiced by Todd Haberkorn, after Tai and Daxter and with the next one being Namor. References * Spider-Man 2099 on Wikipedia * Spider-Man 2099 on Marvel Database Category:Marvel Comics Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Season 4 Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Superheroes Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Mutant Category:Human Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Teenage Combatants Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Poison Users Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:A team of Combatants Category:Geniuses Category:Martial Artists Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Metahumans